A Night With Ladybug
by RubyRose2007
Summary: The heroine of Paris was patrolling in a cold, winter night with no Chat Noir to accompany her. Being a Ladybug, she was not adapted to the cold. Will a blond Model offer his assistance by inviting her to his room? What will they talk about, being wrapped up in blankets together? What will Ladybug do, once the famous topic of her and Chat Noir's relationship status arises? Ladrien


**_RubyRose2007: Do I own Miraculous Ladybug?_**

**_Chloe: No you don't! That's utterly ridiculous._**

**_RubyRose2007: *Sobs*_**

* * *

* * *

**_This _is my very first fanfic. I just never posted it. And when I went on to post it... I was mortified at how horrifying the writing was! So I spent half an hour trying to somewhat make it presentable. Not sure I quite managed, though. I mean I was only eleven when I wrote this thing, and you learn lots of new things in a year. .**

* * *

It was a cold, moonless night. And here she was, partnerless, patrolling the city in a not-so-pleasant mood.

Well, you can't really blame her. Cold did not go with her name to begin with and as for the latter, she didn't have her partner's night vision, thank you very much.

Chat Noir had a last moment emergency. So, he had given her an overly-dramatic apology with a kiss on her gloved hand.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at that thought. He could be such an insufferable flirt sometimes!

Yet, she couldn't hold back the smile.

She looked at her surroundings and gasped as she saw a certain blonde model looking out the window.

_Right at her._

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she found herself too stunned to move.

'Ugh , get a grip! You're the miraculous ladybug, not boring old Marinette. You must do something before he starts thinking you are an idiot,' she thought to herself before waving at him.

She then went towards him and sat on his window.

Meanwhile Adrien was having a heart attack. He could only think about Ladybug right now.

'Oh my! Is this a dream? It must be! This is too good to be true! Ladybug is in my room. I repeat, LADYBUG. IS. IN. MY. ROOM! I can't belie-.'

"Adrien?" Ladybug's voice snapped Adrien out of his trance.

He felt like an idiot and started to blush ferociously.

"Um,Uh. W-Would you l-like to sit ?"

'Great going Adrien! Now she thinks you're brainless!' thought he.

"I'd very much love to." she said, while trying to give him the sweetest grin she could muster.

Adrien returned an awkward one of his own.

After being comfortably seated, he nervously asked, " Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"I believe, I would, thank you" she said while doing a mental high five in the air.

She didn't stutter!

He then went away for a moment and brought two hot chocolates to find her shivering uncontrollably in the sofa. He quickly grabbed some blanket and gave them to her. She smiled gratefully, while a beautiful blush clotted her smooth cheeks .

He didn't know if the blush was from the coldness of the night or from the close proximity between them.

He hoped it was the latter one. The very thought of making his lady blush sent flutters through his heart.

He was looking at her for who knows how long before she cleared her throat.

"Sorry to disturb you, but the weather was too cold outside, not really the type of a ladybug" she said, looking into his eyes kindly.

Those eyes. Those bright bluebelle eyes that shone in the moonlight. He could stay lost in them forever.

"No, No. It was not any disturbance at all. If-If you don't mind me asking, why is Chat Noir not with you? Not that I'm accusing him of course. But why- I mean you know..."

'Ugh, I am such an idiot ! and she's too sweet.'

Surprisingly she smiled so sweetly that his heart stopped.

"It's not what it looks like really, but I haven't told Chat Noir about this cold thingy, so he doesn't know."

"Then why did you not tell him? He would've been there if you asked him, I'm sure. After all, he wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

She chuckled and said while staring off to a space, "That's exactly why I never told him. He'd have probably spent the rest of his time worrying about me, had I told him. And I really don't want that to happen."

"Oh" was all he could say.

He wasn't so calm inside, though.

'OH MY GOD! I can't believe it ! M'lady cares about me sooo much. I think I am going to die. Please don't let it be a dream! Please don't let it be a dre-'

"Adrien? Are you okay?" Ladybug's voice came crashing on his daydream.

'Phew! It wasn't a dream! She actually ca-'

"Adrien?"

'Oh no ! I spaced out! I totally spaced out! What would she think of me ? I am such an id-'

"ADRIEN??!"

"What?" he finally came crashing down on reality.

"Well... not to be rude, but you kinda spaced out. Is everything okay? I can go away from here if you-"

"No, No, you're wonderful- I mean everything's wonderful. Not that you are not wonderful, because you are. I just ..."

Ladybug burst out laughing.

At first , he just watched her laugh with a smile. But not a dreamy laugh. Mind you. Because he was absolutely not blown away by her cute laugh. And he was not just staring at her like there was no tomorrow. And watch those those blue sparkling eyes of her. And how they-

'Ugh, I am doing all these things, aren't I ? Plagg is right. I am a lovesick fool. But only for you m'lady.'

When Ladybug was done laughing, she said with that wonderful, angelic, melodious (And did he mention wonderful?) voice of hers...

"Sorry." she said as she flushed.

'What if I ask her about my alter-ego? What would she say? Guess I won't know until I try.'

"So, Ladybug, the way you speak about Chat Noir... sounds like you two are pretty close. " He treaded carefully.

"Well, obviously! We are partners in crime, and we trust each other with our lives. Besides, he is really amazing once you get to know him. But... But, I don't want you to think I have a crush on him!" She nearly yelled horrified.

He had to admit that broke his heart a little bit.

But he quickly regained himself and asked, "Well then, what is your relationship like exactly? I mean, Chat Noir made it clear that he...Well, like-liked you."

"I wouldn't count on that. He does flirt with me but sometimes, I wonder if his feelings are true. I mean it could be a part of his personality for all I know. As for our relationship, I thought it became clear since the incident with Prime Queen?"

'Huh, she is smart. Not that I expected anything less from her, anyway.'

"Well... yeah, but I thought, I would ask you anyway. You know? To make sure the information was correct. Anyway, if you guys are not in a relationship, how exactly is your dynamic? "

"What? you acting as the information gatherer for you friend that journalist, what's her name, again?"

"uhh, Alya?"

" Yes, that's who. As for your question, we are both partners in crime, and always have each other's backs in battle. We care for each other and love each other, platonically, of course. But most importantly we are an amazing team. We can always tell what the other is thinking by looking in the eye. And I am really sorry if you were hoping something else, but I see him as a very good friend. He has saved me many times and the fact that I am a superhero is also because of him."

She took a deep breath and continued...

"I still remember the day when we fought Stoneheart. I was so pathetic back then," She laughed lightly and bitterly. "He was the one who gave me courage. It's thanks to him that I am a great superhero. I-I owe him... so much."

He saw her eyes become glassy, as though she was going to cry, but apparently, she was good at holding back her tears.

"M'lad- I mean Ladybug? Are-Are you okay?"

She sighed.

"I'm f-fine. Of course, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

But her voice trembled.

Adrien ahook his head vigorously.

"You don't sound fine, Ladybug."

Adrien felt she would break any moment. His heart broke for his love.

'I swear this girl is going to be the end of me .' thought he.

"My point is, even if his feelings were real, I wouldn't deserve someone like him. He deserves so much more..."

"If you really think like that, why don't you give him a chance?"

"That's the thing ! I can't give him a chance."

Seeing his confused gaze, she started to explain, " Well... it's-it's complicated. Just that...he's not the one for me. I-I like someone else."

The shattered pieces of Adrien's heart begged to get free. He could barely keep himself together. He could not break down, not in front of Ladybug.

'I knew she must have had her eyes on someone for her to reject Chat Noir's advances. But being the fool I am , I only fall for her harder with every passing day. I should keep myself together, but man! It hurts... It hurts so much! Just like the time she rejected me, if not more...'

" So you're in a relat-" he started but was cut off by the girl.

"Oh, I never said that."

He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it.

"Okay enough about me, tell me about yourself, Adrien."

'M'lady wanted to know about me? Is this a dream? '

And just like that, with a few sweet words, she could light up his whole world just after ruining it with agony. He really was in deep.

"Well, I do not believe, I have anything remotely interesting about me."

"You are kidding me, right? Oh, come on, you -"

Suddenly, Ladybug gasped as though she remembered something. She frantically looked around.

"What's wrong, Ladybug?"

"What's the time, Adrien?"

"It's 10:00 pm. Why ?"

"I am way past my patrol time! I have to go. NOW!"

Adrien was disappointed. He didn't want her to go, yet!

"will you come back again?" he didn't hare hope.

"We'll see."

And with that Ladybug swang away into the night, leaving a certain blonde lovesick model to fanboy in his room.

* * *

**Was it too bad? I hope not!**

**_Question: Has there ever been a time, you spent time with someone feeling like it has only been minutes, when in reality, hours passed?_**


End file.
